Alone with You
by hashibami
Summary: Byakuran X OC. An otaku. One who likes otome games. The cast of KHR is converted and became an otome game. Naomi decided to go for the path of Byakuran. Can she choose the right path? Made for stormmink.
1. The Day It Begun

**Title:** Alone with you.

**Rated**: T

**Genre: **Fantasy/Sci fi, Romance

**Flow of the story**: Instead of Byakuran in the anime. It'll be an otome game. Story is inspired by three songs. "Rainbow Girl", "Tragic Boy" and "Toumei Answer". This story is made for and requested of stormmink.

Naomi Miyagi – Main Character. (Apparently an OC)

* * *

People always say that I'm weird. To tell you this, I don't have many friends. I don't socialize or go out much.

I'm a gamer otaku. More or less, I like otome games, that's because guys there are so awesome!

Meanwhile, when I'm in my room, browsing the web, I saw him. With a charming smile of his, the bright white color of his hair, and a mysterious tattoo below his left eye. I think I've fallen in love.

"**He's so…. HANDSOME!"** I squealed as I stare at the screen.

I quickly searched where to buy the game online. I'm so excited! All of the games I've played, I was wishing it'll turn out to be interesting. There! I've saw the site where I can buy it. I'll just have to wait one week to get it.

I continued to wait and go to school while doing that. Our teacher gave us a surprise test. My classmates started to whine about that but I simply proceeded to answer it.

I sighed and looked at the test. _**'Why do they make these tests so easy?'**_ I complained silently. My results always stay the same. Everybody in class envied me. They always say that it's unfair. More likely, I'm cheating.

Few days later after our test, my game package came. I'm so happy! I ran to my room and quickly opened it.

There were a bunch of characters I can be with. But he's there. His name is Byakuran. I'm determined to go to his path whatever it takes! I adjusted my glasses. I'm ready. Here I come!

….

-Inside the game-

I have inputted my own name and started the game.

-The opening ceremony is already ended. All of the students are already in their classrooms. I'm late. I approached to the classroom where I'm were assigned.-

As I opened the door, everyone stared at me including a blond guy. That's the teacher I guess.

"**I'm sorry. I'm late!" **I said, panting.

"**First day of class and you're late?"** the teacher frowned at me. **"Okay, introductions first, little lady."**

"**A-ah. I'm Naomi Miyagi."** I bowed then I went to the unoccupied seat behind the class, near the window.

"**Okay. Now class, starting today, I'll be your teacher. My name is Dino Cavallone."** he announced. The girls squealed and started whispering to each other. Well, that doesn't include me. I was out of the blue staring at the sky.

Then the bell rang. Lunch time huh? I packed my lunch and need to eat of course but where?

I decided to go to the courtyard. I always love sitting below the trees. As I ate, somebody approached me.

"**Hello there. You're in my class right?"** A smiling black-haired guy looks at you as you sat. **"I'm Takeshi Yamamoto. You must be Miyagi, right?"**

"**Nice to meet you, Yamamoto and yeah, I'm Miyagi."** I nodded in approval.

"**Can I eat with you? I'm having a hard time looking a place that is quiet."** He asked.

"**Sure. No problem."** I smiled then ate my lunch with him.

….

I saved it first. I was really wondering if when will Byakuran appear in this game. **'I didn't even saw anyone who have white hair in my class.' **Nevermind. He'll appear sooner.

I continued the game and became friends with Takeshi. '**He's a nice guy.' **I have the urge to follow his path but the game is still starting. If I've choose the wrong path, I would never be with Byakuran.

After sometime, I earned to know some characters. Tsunayoshi who is really a no-good one and Kyoko who's my best friend now, but she's an air-headed. Actually, the game became a little bit boring until Dino-sensei will announce something.

….

-Inside the game-

"**Someone from Italy is going to join this class. Please be nice to him."** He told everyone. Then he called **"You may come in now."**

The whole class chattered in excitement. Everyone wants to see my new classmate.

And then,

Someone with white hair came in.

* * *

**Author's Note**: And .. CUT! Hehehe… Someone with white hair came in! Is that already Byakuran?! We'll find out soon! Send me a review if you like it. I'll really try my best to polish this story or make it longer. ^^


	2. Takeshi's confession

**Title:** Alone with You (Part 2).

**Rated:** T

**Genre:** Fantasy/Sci fi, Romance

**Settings**: -Reality

-Virtual World (Game)

**Game Name:** White Butterfly. (I just saw it on google. Sorry.)

"_**Speaking"**_

'**Thoughts'**

* * *

…

**-In the game-**

Someone with silver white hair came in.

I glanced up to see the transfer student. His face was opposite of what I'm expecting. He wore a dark scowl and glaring at Tsunayoshi. I looked at Tsunayoshi; he's getting really confused of why the transfer student is glaring at him.** 'Poor guy…'** I thought.

"_**My name's Gokudera Hayato from Italy." **_He declared. With that, he proceeded to grab a seat and continued to glare Tsunayoshi's back.

"_**Kyaaa~ He's so awesome!" "And he's from Italy! Isn't that cool?!" "I think he's my type!"**_ the girls whispered. And I rolled my eyes. Duh. Girls here resemble my classmates, who are like dating college guys.

At the end of the day, nothing happened much.

The game's season is autumn already. I can't wait for the winter.

….

I slumped over the table. I'm deadly tired. I really want to see him now. I took off my glasses then jumped on the bed.

Tomorrow is going to be a big day. There's a convention at a nearby mall. I'm going to attend it. No matter what. With that, I drifted off to sleep.

Next day, I quickly dressed up for the event. I'm going to buy a walkthrough to see Byakuran sooner! As I received my pass and entered the convention, I think I saw some girls in my class. I tried to hide myself but they noticed me.

"_**Well, if it isn't the forever alone girl."**_ One of them smirked_**. "Ah. Are you here to buy your otome games? You know what? You can't marry the characters of them."**_ She continued.

"_**Yeah. And even though you can marry them, they won't like you."**_ Another one laughed.

"_**Say whatever, you want. I'm not here for to see you."**_ I turned my back to them; ignoring their taunting and started to search for the games section. I can't help but to buy a lot of the other games.

Fortunately, I saw a walkthrough book for White Butterfly. Grabbed a copy and went home. I sat on my throne and started playing again, with my walkthrough. So far, I made the right decisions.

To get Byakuran, you need to get pass through the autumn season. It says.

…

**-In the game-**

It's autumn. A lot of leaves are falling from their trees. And the Sakura trees, looked magically pink as it looked like raining with its leaves.

At lunch break, Takeshi approached me. _**"Hey, Miyagi. Would you like to drop by in our sushi restaurant? My family runs one."**_ He offered. _**"I'll invite Tsuna and Gokudera too."**_

"_**Ah. Sure, I won't do anything tonight so, count me in."**_ I smiled cheerfully as I accepted his offer.

He blush a little and returned my smile_**. "See you at the gate later then."**_ He went off as he held up his hand while running.

Last period ended, and I raced up to meet Tsuna, Gokudera, and Takeshi. I'm late because I need to go to the faculty room to deliver my late project. I'm always late huh?

We walked together to Takeshi's sushi shop. His father gave us a warm welcome and served us some food. We talked a lot. Even though Gokudera is quarreling with Takeshi over Tsunayoshi, I can't be helped. There's always a friction between them.

Then it got late. Gokudera told us that he would walk Tsuna home. And I got up_**. "I guess, I'll be heading home too."**_

"_**Wait, I'll walk you home."**_ Takeshi said. _**"It's dangerous for a girl to walk alone late, right?"**_

"_**Oh. I'll be fine but if you insist…"**_ I muttered.

"_**Takeshi, you walk her home. It's pretty dark now."**_ Takeshi's father said.

With that, we headed away. There's an awkward silence between us.

"_**Miyagi….?"**_ Takeshi called.

"_**Yeah?"**_ I replied.

"_**We're friends right?"**_

"_**Of course."**_

"_**I wanted to ask you this…."**_

"_**What is it?"**_

"_**Would you ….be my …. Girlfriend….?"**_

That question made my character's mouth hanging open. There's no dialogue after that because I'm already in front of my house.

"_**Forget what I've said. See you later."**_ He dashed off without waiting for an answer.

…..

My reaction was **'WHAT?! H-his girlfriend?!'**

So this was the book is talking about. If I accepted his confession, I would never ever see Byakuran. Because the game will end. In Takeshi's route.

And I'll never get to the winter season. Where Byakuran is.

…

**-In the game**-

After Takeshi's confession, everything with him became more awkward than ever. He seldom notices me now. Or maybe he's just busy with the baseball practice.

But I continued my character's everyday life, as usual. Goes to shopping with Kyoko, teasing Tsunayoshi or irritating Gokudera. And for Takeshi, I created a distance between us.

Until the winter and it's cold temperature came.

Everything changed.

* * *

**Author's note** : And that's because, …. Ah, you know what's next already .. I'm easy to guess right?

Please write a review. Favorite it. And follow it. *sigh* I know this sucks but, I want you to read it.

Sorry for the annoying plot.


	3. When the Game ended

**Title:** Alone with You (Part 3)

**Rated**: T

**Genre**: Sci fi, Romance

**Setting**: Reality

(Virtual world is removed. I know it's really confusing for you to read it. This time, it's reality only. I'll just narrate the happenings in the game.)

**Game name**: White Butterfly

**Main Character**: Naomi Miyagi

-Reality (3rd year high school.)

-Game (4th year high school.)

New semester has begun so, in the game she's now a senior.

* * *

…

I sighed. Apparently, not only in the game but also in reality is already winter now. I looked at the window, its night already. The game is too absorbing that I lost track at the time when I play.

In the game, I was going to school and also today is the start of new semester. I'll be graduating soon. I slowly walked down the road as I enjoy the scenery of the sakura trees.

Suddenly, I saw a guy; he was standing at the side of the road in an intersection. **'Is he lost?**' I thought. He's tall and wearing some jacket w/ hoodie. I tried to detour to avoid him but he noticed me.

"_**Ah. Excuse me, can I ask for directions?" **_He asked as he approached me. I nodded as an answer. _**"Which way is to Namimori High?" **_he continued.

"_**That way."**_ I pointed out_**. "Would you want me to walk you there? I was going there too."**_ I offered.

I couldn't see his eyes. Of course, I'm too shy to have an eye-to-eye on a stranger.

"_**That would be great."**_ He smiled cheerfully. Then we walked together to Namimori High, without exchanging any words.

"_**Here we are."**_ I said as we arrived. He just nodded and thanked me. I bowed as I say goodbye and quickly ran to the school. I have to get in my classroom on time. I don't want to be late again!

After reading those captions, I yawned. I stayed up late again. But I remembered, I didn't even asked his name. I was too busy focusing on my tardiness that I've wasted a chance to ask.

I decided to continue playing. So that I'll know what would happen next.

Finally! I'm not late at all. As I walk to my seat, I greeted Kyoko a good morning. She greeted me back and told me_**, "Naomi-chan, haven't you heard? There's a transfer student this autumn!"**_

"_**I haven't heard anything at all."**_ I shook my head. _**"Transfer student huh? I wish he or she's not grumpy and idiot like Gokudera."**_

Kyoko just giggled with my lame joke. Then I saw a heated glare from Gokudera who heard his own name. I took my seat as Dino-sensei came in.

"_**Good morning, everyone! Take your seats, please!"**_ He told us as the other students hurriedly took their seats_**. "Today, we've got a transfer student. Well, he'll just introduce himself."**_ He lifts up his hand gesturing someone to come over.

As the whole class chattered, the transfer student came in. He doesn't wear a uniform. I have the urge to look at him but I fought it until he introduced himself.

"_**Hi, pleased to meet you all. My name is Byakuran. I hope we get along for the rest of the year."**_ He smiled cheerfully as ever.

I stared hard at the screen. My heart is jumping with joy and excitement. I'm really happy he's here now!

As my character glanced up to see him, he was the one who asked me for directions. What a coincidence. _**"Go take your seat beside Miyagi. The girl at the back."**_ Dino-sensei instructed Byakuran.

He does what he was told then he seated beside my character.

"_**Ah. You're the one earlier, right? Thanks again."**_ he flashed cheeky grin at me. _**"Miyagi, correct?"**_

"_**Yes, Naomi Miyagi. Nice to meet you, Byakuran-san."**_ I said.

"_**You don't have to be formal. Byakuran is fine."**_ He told me.

"_**Oh. Okay then. You can call me Naomi. I don't like being formal too."**_ I smiled as a teacher came in and interrupted our conversation.

'**Don't panic.'** I told to myself. '**I just need to be nice to him. To win him.'** I reminded myself.

The days had gone by smoothly as Byakuran and I became friends. We have the same interest and favorites too. And that made him my second best friend in the game.

Also, I browsed my walkthrough guide. It says when I became friends with him. I can smoothly go to his path without worries. I'm happy to know that but, the game will end soon as my character is with him.

That smooth path have gone too quickly. As the winter and summer passed, the semester has come to an end.

I'm already graduating in the game. And it's almost the closing ceremony now. Before that, Byakuran approached me. I and my character promised to confess to him now.

"_**Naomi-chan?"**_ He called me_**. "I've got something to tell you."**_

"_**Me too."**_ I replied as I bit my lip nervously.

"_**You can go first."**_ He told me as he wore his usual smile.

"_**O-okay.."**_ I lowered my voice. _**" I… I .. lo…ve.. yo..u"**_ I stammered.

"_**I didn't understand it. Can you say it again?"**_ He asked me confusingly.

"_**Well, I LOVE YOU."**_ I nearly shouted it as I blushed hard. I have the attempt to run away but before I can do that, he took a hold of my hand and drew me closer to him as he hugged me tight.

"_**So do I, Naomi-chan."**_ He whispered in my ear. _**"I love you too."**_

I'm happy to be alone with him. Because I love him. With my true feelings, even though he's just a 2D guy.

With that, the game have shown it's credits. Well, I'm happy I achieved Byakuran's path. My heart broke when I saw the "FIN." At the end. I slumped my head in the table. I was too tired to remove my glasses. I fell asleep.

Because I'm a heavy sleeper, I didn't notice someone took my glasses when I'm asleep.

…

In the screen, someone stepped out and took my glasses.

* * *

Author's note : Okay .. So, There's next to this. The last one. ^^ .. Please write a review. I'm glad to take requests when the chapter 4 is done ..

I'm working on the last chapter. So stay tuned!


	4. In the reality

**Title**: Alone with You. The Last Chapter.

**Genre**: Sci fi/Romance

Naomi Miyagi – an OC, the main character

Some KHR casts is in the converted KHR otome game.

* * *

…

I woke up in front of the computer. **'Ah, my neck hurts!'** I tried to feel my glasses by my hand but only I can touch the mouse and the keyboard. **'Where could that be?'**

"_**Mooooooooom~!"**_ I called, as I tried to stand up. I can't see very clearly. My glasses are missing.

"_**Mom…?!"**_ I called again. But there's no answer. **'She's out..?'** I thought, **'Tsk. What a pain, my vision is blurry.'** I went back searching for my glasses.

I went downstairs to check. **'I didn't take it off yesterday here.'** I said to myself as I look around.

Then the doorbell rang. '**I wonder who can that be?'** I sighed and said _**"Yes~ I'm coming!"**_. I ran to the door. As I opened it, my vision can't take the brightness outside so I quickly rubbed it so I can see who rang the bell.

I looked up and saw a tall white-haired guy who's smiling at me kindly. To my surprise, he has my glasses.

Before I could say a word, _**"This is yours, right?' **_He asked me as he took the glasses off and handed it to me.

I nodded and with my glasses, I can see him very clearly now. Like my first description, the bright white color of his hair, and a mysterious tattoo below his left eye, he was Byakuran. There's no mistake in it. He's there. Standing in front of me.

I'm utterly speechless. Then he asked, _**"Are you alright? You look pale.**_" With his kind voice.

"_**Yes, I'm alright. I'm just … too happy to see you.. Byakuran-san.." **_I smiled at him.

He pouted. _**"I told you to call me Byakuran only. Don't you remember, Naomi-chan?" **_

"_**O-of course, I do remember that but, how did you became real? Or is this just a dream?" **_I wondered.

"_**It's not a dream, Naomi-chan."**_ He told me as he kissed my forehead. _**"Everything is real."**_

I blushed. _**"Pinch me. So I'll believe it is real."**_ I looked at him again.

"_**Alright."**_ He said, then he pinched my cheeks. _**"See? You can't wake up again because you're already up. Ah. I've something to do. I'll see you."**_

"_**You've got a point."**_ I scratched my head. _**"Are you going to leave now?"**_ I asked sadly.

"_**Nope. I want to stay with you, Naomi-chan~"**_ He patted my head. _**"See you in school tomorrow. Okay~?" **_Then he walked off.

"_**Eh? School?" **_I muttered. _**"Wait!"**_ I called but he's already out of sight.

So yeah. Tomorrow, I'm a senior. Looks like I'm repeating the grade? No. I just became a senior in the game. But now, it's in reality.

….

And again, I dozed off. I'm going to school today but, I'm seriously late!

I ran to catch a bus, luckily I caught up. Phew**! 'Opening ceremonies are boring.'** I reminded myself. Then I remembered, I've got to deal with my old classmates. **'Aah~ That sucks."**

The bus stopped and I quickly got off there and hurried to school. When I got there, all of the students are already in their classrooms.

I slid the door and confronted by the teacher. _**"MIYAGI!"**_ she yelled. _**"You're always late when it's first day of school! Remember, you've got records of tardiness!"**_

"_**I'm sorry ma'am."**_ I bowed and went to my old seat. The girls giggled as I get scolded.

"_**We've got a transfer student. Be nice to him!"**_ she declared.

"_**Wow! A new student? We haven't had a new one since 2**__**nd**__** year!"**_ My best friend turned back to face me. I simply shrugged. _**'I wonder who'll that be.**_'

I was on shock when he entered. Yes, Byakuran entered the room as the girls squealed in delight.

"_**My name's Byakuran. Please to meet you."**_ He smiled then he looked at me and smiled even more.

"_**You may now take your seat, Byakuran. So class, I'll be off now."**_ With that, our teacher left.

As he took his seat, the girls suddenly surrounded him. _**"Where did you came from?" "What girls do you like?" "Would you like to eat lunch with me?" "Your hair is cool!" "What's that tattoo?" **_Asking question like this or like that.

…

At lunch, Byakuran didn't go with the girls who asked them to. He escaped from the crowd and approached me.

"_**Hey. Aren't you going to eat lunch?"**_ he asked me.

"_**I will. I brought my bento."**_ I told him. "_**Would you like to eat with me in the roof top? I always eat there with my best friend."**_

"_**Sure! I'll just grab something from the cafeteria, I'll just catch you up there."**_ he smiled and dashed off.

….

Eating lunch, hanging out somewhere became our routine. Until graduation came by. I decided to go to an university while he also planned to continue his studies.

After graduation, I thought it's time to say good bye, but I'm wrong. I was walking home alone but then someone grabbed my hand.

"_**Naomi-chan~"**_ Byakuran grabbed my hand.

"_**Hm? Byakuran, what is it?"**_ I asked. _**"Time to say good bye?"**_

"_**Nope~"**_ he smiled cheerfully. _**"I won't go anywhere. Not unless you go somewhere**_~"

"_**Oh. That's good to hear."**_ I replied with no enthusiasm.

His happy face fell_**. "Don't you love me anymore?"**_ he asked in his sad voice. _**"You don't look happy."**_

"_**I am. Of course."**_ I smiled a bit. _**"Baka, you're the only reason I stopped playing any otome games again."**_

His face lit up and hugged me tight.

"_**I'm happy to be alone with you. And only you."**_ I whispered in his ear. "_**You're a dream came true."**_

"_**Glad to hear that, Naomi."**_ He whispered back as he hugged me more.

…

* * *

**A/N** : Finally it's done. So what? It sucks right? I told you!

Q.Q I wish can write good stories. But my stories are boring ... Phew! .. This is the last chapter. ^^


End file.
